


Dimly-Lit Rooms and Deadlines

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up one night to find you pulling another all-nighter before a publishing deadline.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Dimly-Lit Rooms and Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August12, 2018 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/176932917303/could-you-do-a-scenario-with-iwaizumi-and-a-gf). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: could you do a scenario with iwaizumi and a gf who's a writer. i'm working on my own book right now and lately i've been staying up super late trying to reach my deadlines, sometimes even pulling all nighters. i need some comfort :(

It’s two in the morning and Iwaizumi can’t sleep. Life’s cruel in that way; the person who can afford to sleep now can’t, and the person who needs to rest the most is forcing herself to stay awake. He gets out of bed and wanders into the living room where he’ll find you. You could probably use the company anyway.

He still swells with pride when he thinks about the fact that you’re publishing a book. Even on the rougher days of this whole process–like tonight, for example–he hopes you retain some of your pride in the matter.

There’s one more deadline you need to make for the time being. It’s a sorry sight to see you like this, though. Only one lamp lights the room along with the backlight of your monitor. Your head is in your hands, palms pressed to your eyes. A moment passes before defeated sigh escapes your lips.

“I know,” you murmur. Iwaizumi doesn’t know what your responding to exactly. You do this on occasion: acknowledge some small, idiotic thing you’re doing as you’re doing it that you know he isn’t happy about. But this time he hadn’t been thinking of anything. He decides to go with it, however. It might cheer you up if he plays his cards right.

“Well, then I don’t need to say anything about it,” he says, wandering over to stand beside where you’re seated.

“I know I should turn on the other lamp too so that I don’t strain my eyes and straighten my back so it doesn’t start hurting.”

He places his hand on your head, nails grazing your scalp with a gentle force in just the right way. “Yeah, probably,” he says. There’s a warmth to the way he says this, almost teasingly, if you had to describe it. At the feel of his touch, your shoulders relax. You pull your hands from your face too and sigh again.

“And that I should have done a little more each day than I did so I wouldn’t be up all night tonight having to do the rest.”

The scratching stops. Iwaizumi’s hands now rest on your shoulders.

“Hey, enough of that. What’s done is done, right? He presses his face to the top of your head where he places a kiss. “You’re doing great, (F/N).” He can’t see your expression, but he knows you’re giving a weary, half-smile that would be a full one on any other night. But now you’ve sat up straight and readied your hands at your keyboard once more.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Your voice is a near whisper. “ I really needed to hear that.”

He hums in satisfaction and kisses the top of your head again. First, he’ll go turn on that other lamp for you. Then, he’ll make you some tea. They aren’t grand gestures, but they are what you need. Iwaizumi can’t help you write the book, but he can do those small things to get you through it. And for him, you’re more than thankful.


End file.
